


you can hear it in the silence (you are in love)

by skimthrough (proofinyou)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofinyou/pseuds/skimthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet response to the song prompt: "you are in love" by taylor swift. jake and amy love each other and show it, and then they say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hear it in the silence (you are in love)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and posted this originally [on tumblr](http://skimthrough.tumblr.com/post/129957980744/jakeamy-you-are-in-love-taylor-swift-ok-dont) the night before the season three premiere, so it isn't canon-compliant anymore. if you're just now reading it, i hope you enjoy it all the same.

two weeks in is when he says it, but really he’s said it all along. he’s said it once, twice, three times, in every moment she’s been with him.

he’ll brush away a loose piece of her hair when they’re facing each other in bed, the moonlight peeking through a window, illuminating the room just enough.

he plays by her rules at work, one-hundred percent professional, and falters only when she makes the first move; a kiss in an abandoned closet, volunteering to partner up on a case, her hand teasing his under the table while they eat lunch in the break room.

he asks about her parents when a call from them interrupts a dinner date, even though they’ve never met and he still thinks they don’t know about him.

now it’s 12:28 a.m. and they’re on a stakeout that may actually last forever. it’s friday night and these weren’t their plans, but it isn’t all bad.

jake brought ammunition, more than just weaponry. they fight sleep with strong coffee and snack on peanuts and it’s all sweetly reminiscent of the night she now knows was a turning point for him and for them.

amy relaxes against her headrest, perfectly content in his passenger seat, suddenly unable to keep her eyes open.

she wakes up to her head leaning into the window, and she’s all groggy and disoriented. jake is leaning across her, covering her up with his jacket.

“go ahead,” he whispers, brushing his lips against her forehead and then moving back into his seat. “we’re off in five. i’ll drive you home.”

“drive you home, too,” amy responds, her voice small and groggy. “with me.”

he nods, laughing to himself. she feels herself drifting off again.

“i love you, amy.”

it’s quiet and unexpected, weighing heavy and feather light.

“jake peralta,” her voice is muffled as she snuggles further into his jacket. “you thought i was asleep-”

“i knew you weren’t asleep.”

she smiles over at him in response, her eyes loving and sleepy, his earnest and patient.

“yeah,” she hums, and then it feels like the easiest thing she’s ever said in her life, the most true. “i love you, too.”


End file.
